Shiawase Da Wa!
by mlr236
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a girl without any luck when it comes to love until she literally bumps into someone new! Will she change her dating ways to meet this new guy's high standards or will she continue on being a plain Jane? Read on to find out! : sasusaku


"_You're really nice, but you're just too modest_," he said monotonously over the phone. "_No offense_."

Sakura sighed heavily into the receiver and tried to keep herself from crying.

"_I'm sorry Sakura-chan, it just can't work out like this_."

The line went dead. Sakura leaned back against the bed and began to sob. It was always like this in the end. Either they didn't think she liked them or she was too virginal or too plain when it came to intimacy. She let her pink cell phone slip from her hands and clatter onto the wooden floor. Sniffling and trying to regain her composure, Sakura searched for her school bag begin studying. It was nearing finals week and her grades were far from acceptable.

_As if this breakup wasn't bad enough_, she thought, wiping tears from her cheeks.

She crawled onto her bed and leaned over the other side. It wasn't there.

"Oh my gosh…" she whispered.

Sakura slid off the bed and tore through her bedroom door and down the hallway. She barely missed knocking over her mother, who was carrying a large load of laundry.

"Sakura, honey, what's wrong?" she called, following her daughter into the living room.

Sakura was sitting forlornly on the genkan, looking at her shoes.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?"

Sakura looked up at her mother with tears still in her eyes.

"I'll be right back, I left something important at school." She replied, slipping on her sandals.

-

--

---

(´･ω･)ﾉ ))ｲｯﾃﾗｯｼｬｲﾏｼ ﾐ

* * *

Sakura was out of breath and tears by the time she reached Yamaari Street, which was still four blocks away from her school. She leaned against a light pole and looked at her watch. The bunny face read 4:37 pm. Meaning she had exactly 23 minutes to run to her classroom before the school closed for the weekend.

"I'll never make it…" she mumbled, feeling hot tears pressing the corners of her eyes again.

She sighed heavily and noticed her reflection in a nearby parked car. Her pink hair was sticking out in little wisps from her ponytail. She could see even from five feet away that there were tired circles under her eyes. Her nose was red from crying. Sakura ran a hand down her cheek and looked down at her watch again. 4:40 pm. She gasped and started running again.

_The sky is staying light now_, she thought

It was only two weeks now until summer vacation. Sakura felt like time had been crawling for the past month. Her head swirled with anticipation. Hinata and her family had invited Sakura to go on a trip for a few days to a famous hot springs resort. It would be her first time going since the sixth grade, when her class had taken a field trip to a nearby onsen.

_Maybe I'll forget about my ex_, she thought.

Suddenly, all warm thoughts of hot springs left her as her forehead collided with someone's chest.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Sakura blinked and looked up. A pair of cold, obsidian eyes looked back down at her. She cringed and looked away. Her palms burned from scraping them on the concrete.

"I-I'm really very sorry! G-Gomen nasai!" she said.

The boy said nothing. A young woman passed by them with a young child. The kid looked at her curiously. Sakura smiled weakly and then looked back at the boy. She almost bumped her nose into the hand he'd extended to her. He was looking away.

"I-I—

"Come on, I don't have all day." He said blankly.

Sakura shyly slipped her hand into his and he immediately pulled her up. She blushed and pushed her skirt down around her. Now that they were eye-level—well actually, her eyes were level with his chest—she could take in his appearance. He had a severe haircut, with long side-bangs in the front and soft spikes sticking out in the back. He was wearing a school uniform with the sleeves casually rolled up to his elbow. Sakura looked up at his face. He gave her a look that plainly said "What the hell are you looking at and why are you still here?"

"G-Gomen nasai!" she said, and bowed.

"That's twice you've said that now." He replied

The boy glanced at her and then began to walk away.

"Well I was just saying—

"It looked like you had somewhere to be, so go."

Sakura's face felt hot. How could someone be so smug?! She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at her watch. It read 4:56 now.

"Oh no!" she yelled.

She began to run again, but not before looking back at the boy who was receding around the street corner.

"Hmph!"

_What a rude boy…_, she thought. But she had to admit, it _was_ nice of him to help her up.

_Anyone else with that kind of attitude would've probably kicked me_, she thought, and chuckled.

-

--

---

（ ＾o＾）ご（ -。-）め（ _ _）ん（ -。-）ね（ ＾o＾）

* * *

The janitor had been leaving right as Sakura appeared. With enough pleading, he had let her in and given her the classroom key, warning her she only had five minutes to get the book bag.

Sakura dashed around a corner, her bag slung carelessly over one shoulder. She ran down the hall and turned another corner. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of obsidian eyes glint at her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, only to find herself facing the wall.

"Oh…"

Well, it wasn't the boy from earlier, but it _was _a picture of him. Sakura stepped closer and saw that he was standing in uniform with the rest of Konoha High's baseball team. She couldn't help but smile when she saw a mop of bright yellow hair next to the boy. Naruto had posed his hands as rabbit ears above both the mysterious boy, and another boy Sakura knew, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Excuse me miss! I need to leave now, so please hurry up!" a voice called from the lobby entrance, which was down the hall.

"Gomen!" Sakura yelled back.

She quickly scanned the names below the picture and traced the mysterious boy to the name she was looking for.

"Uchiha…Sasuke." She read.

So his name was Sasuke. Sakura smiled and left.

-

--

---

｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡゛(ﾉ･o･)ﾉ

* * *

Hey! Should I continue on? I hope you liked it!


End file.
